


My sweet child

by DelicatelyRuined



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, human!Gortys, single dad!rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatelyRuined/pseuds/DelicatelyRuined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is struggling with working for a cut throat company like Hyperion and caring for his energetic daughter by himself but maybe with help from his friends and a handsome man things will work out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this my first fanfic. I hope you all like it and please tell me what you think.  
> I would love some help and ideas.  
> Enjoy :)

Rhys steps into his little apartment with a heavy sigh. He had to stay at the office later then he liked. 

The omega goes to the kitchen to get a drink, there is a small creak and he freezes. Rhys turns around to find his daughter, Gortys peek out from the door to her room. Her bright 

blue eyes heavy from sleep and light hair messy.

“Daddy!” even when tired she is still able to have that cheerful attitude.

“Gortys? What are you doing up so late?” Rhys walks up to his sleepy daughter and picks her up into his arms. The little girl yawns and rubs her eyes. 

“I heard you walk in and I wanted to see you. Auntie Fiona said i could stay up tell you came home..but...zzzzz” The child feel asleep in his arms. Her little head resting on his 

shoulder. She hums happily in her sleep and nuzzles into the comforting scent of her mother.

 

Rhys puts the little girl to bed and kisses her cheek and tucks her in. The omega leaves the room and gently closes the door behind him. Rhys heard a fairly loud snoring and

chuckled to himself. He find Gortys` baby sitter, Fiona, sleeping soundly on the couch with her white hat covering her face. With how loud the alpha was snoring he was surprised 

that he didn't notice her by now. Rhys nudges Fiona to wake her up. “Fiona. Fiona wake up”. The women groans, “no Sach...five more minutes...”. She shifts in her sleep and her hat falls to the floor, she continues to sleep. Rhys chuckles as her snoring gets louder, he would be upset about this, but Fiona would deny it from space and back that she does not snore and he is going to prove her wrong. The omega activates his echo eye and records her slumbering face and the loud snoring she makes. This may be a little weird but hey, the alpha always finds a way of recording him acting like a fool, which never happens because Rhys is like super awesome. When he is done recording evidence, he takes the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over her body. He the picks up her hat and puts it on the side table. The omega goes to leaves the room but pause and looks back at Fiona. Rhys smiles and whispers. “Thanks for taking care of her Fiona”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gortys goes back to school and Rhys is a protective father.

Little Gortys woke up with a yawn, she rubs at her eye with one hand, clutching her pink and blue blanket with the other. She smiles brightly at the smell of food and hops out of bed. She drapes her blanket around herself like a cape and runs out of her room, she holds her ends of her blanket out and pretends she is a airplane on the way to the kitchen.

When Gortys notices her dad she runs faster and practically tackle hugs the poor omega. 

“Morning Daddy!!!” with her little arms wrapped around his waist the best she can and looks up at him with a happy smile. Rhys on the other hand nearly had a heart attack. He 

was just chit chatting with Fiona, while she made them all break fast, she refuses to let Rhys cook ever since the incident with Vaughn, it smelled like smoke for days. Then the 

next thing the omega knows his body nearly crashes against the counter. “h-hey sweetie, have a good sleep?”, the omega father questions, he grunts and find a more comfortable 

position, Gortys not letting go and talking about how well her sleep was the entire time.

 

Fiona laughs at all this, finishing up on the last pancake, the alpha sets up the table for them.

The little girl is now seated at the table between her dad and her aunt. Eating three pancakes at a time. When she is all done, she kisses her dad and aunt on the cheeks, thanking 

them for a yummy break fast. She swiftly leaves to go play, her blanket still on her shoulders.

 

The omega and alpha watch her leave, Fiona puts her coffee cup down and looks to Rhys.

“You can't keep her hear for ever Rhys.” She watches him shift in his seat, she can smell his nerves just radiating off of him. “I know, I know, Fiona, I'm just....” he plays with his 

mug filled with tea, staring at his reflection in the liquid. Fiona rubs at the omegas neck, soothing his nerves bit only slightly.

“Rhys its okay to be a little scared, im mean I was terrified that they might of taken her away, we all were, but they didn't. She's safe. Now let her be a kid again, see her friends, let 

her go back to school”

Fiona says all this while rubbing at the omegas neck. Rhys has relaxed way more. “Yeah Fi your right, ill let her go back to school tomorrow.”

 

\-------

 

“wahh! I'm going back to school!!??” Gortys beamed in excitement with this new knowledge. Her Dad has not let her go back to school this year after what happened last summer. 

The young girl hugged her father around his neck, she would have hugged Fiona too but her aunt left to go to her own house with auntie Sasha. Rhys hugs his daughter close and 

kisses the side of her head. When they both let go they give each other the same goofy smile, like father like daughter.

“okok, ima go get ready now!”, “Gortys wait sweetie remember to wear long sleeves, ok?”, she pauses. “okay Daddy”. Gortys steps into her room and looks at her left arm, she 

almost forgot about them, pretty swirly lines of pink running along her arm and down her leg. Ever since those bad people tried to take her away, Daddy always looks sad when 

he sees them. The young siren looks at herself with a frown, but quickly shacks away that feeling and replaces it with a smile . “oh well, I'll finally get to see Angel again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gortys is a siren!!?? I bet you didn't see that coming! (to be honest nether did I) Please tell me what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a little short. I don't write all that much but hopefully in the future ill get better. I have so many ideas!!! :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr [ here ](http://delicately-ruined.tumblr.com/)


End file.
